


Arranged Interruptions

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Once upon a time Hashirama promised to never use Tobirama as a political tool. Now he's wants to arrange a marriage. Tobirama wants nothing to do with it. And Indra has plans to fix everything.





	1. Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have nothing to say for myself.

The Senju Clan was quickly climbing his personal list of most hated people. In fact his dearest aunt had just usurped Izuna from first place. Hashirama was firmly in second place, and that was only because he wilted rather quickly when Tobirama had reminded him of his promise. 

 

For the first time since he was a child their wasn't a single Uchiha in his Top Ten Most Hated People. Every single slot was taken by a relative. Izuna was very firmly down to slot 15, and Madara wasn't even on the list anymore. In fact he felt rather inclined to invite the man out for a drink and apologise for having to deal with his brother on a daily basis. 

 

 With a frown he debated weather he wanted to lock himself in his lab or go to a training field. If he went to his lab Hashirama would sit outside the door and whine at him to come talk about it. If he went to the training fields he might have to deal with the people who always showed up to watch him train. He was in a foul enough mood that the thought of it made him cringe. It wasn't their fault after all and he didn't want to lash out.

 

Maybe he could just go sit with Indra and let his chakra wash over him and drown out the world for a time. The thought had barely crossed his mind and yet he found himself seeking out the familiar chakra. Warmth/fire/safety/home, calling to him from a sea of sparks.

 

He found him in his family's garden, surrounded by poppies. There was a scroll spread across his lap and completely ignored in favor of the kitten that was batting at his fingers. He couldn't help but smile when their eyes met.

 

With a soft sigh he sat beside him and leaned against the tree.

 

"I officially like your clan more than mine. Can I defect?"

 

Indra gave a deep rumbling laugh and bumped their shoulders together. 

 

"You would try to kill Izuna in under a day. And I would like my little brother to survive, no matter how annoying he can be."

 

With a groan Tobirama dropped his head to Indra's shoulder and slumped against him.

 

"At least you like your brothers. I've never disliked mine so much as I do right now. Hashirama is trying to..." he paused to take a breath. Saying the words out loud made it even more real, "He promised I could find someone I wanted to spend my life with. That I wouldn't be used as a political pawn. But now he's trying to set up a marriage contract..."

 

Indra stilled beside him, chakra bubbling up in anger. Years ago that would have had Tobirama preparing for an attack, now though he just leaned more firmly against him. Knowing the anger was on his behalf was soothing.

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

Tobirama sighed, "unless I can find someone to begin a courtship with its only a matter of time."

 

Settled against his side as he was, Tobirama missed the look on his friends face. Instead he focused on the kitten that was swatting at still fingers. Reaching out to pet it he felt himself relaxing. Here, in this garden and with this man, nothing could hurt him. Not even his brother and his broken promises.

 

***

 

Indra stood at his dresser turning a small wooden box in his hand. It had been sitting there for months now. The edges worn smooth from how often he fiddled with it. He had thought he would have more time, but that blasted loghead had to ruin his plans. He couldn't wrap his head around it. How could Hashirama, his little brothers best friend, break such an important promise to his own little brother? The Senju Clan was full of powerful, desirable people. Plenty of which would be willing to enter into an arranged marriage. Why go straight for the one member who was firmly against it?

 

Well, he had already decided that he wanted a chance with younger man. This just ment that he had to move much faster than he had planned. He would have to start as soon as he informed his brothers.

 

Hearing the bickering from the kitchen brought a smile to his lips. That's how brothers should act. And soon he hoped to give them a brother in law to add to the mix. After Izuna got over the shrieking. And only on occasion. He would have to move into his own house soon to ensure they would have privacy... 

 

Perhaps he should move out before beginning the courtship? Tobirama would help him move. And asking for his help served a dual purpose, distracting his intended from his stress and getting the house settled quickly. Those clones were such a wonderful invention, and he rather hoped his friend would teach him how to use them. Then, when they were further in their courtship, (assuming, praying, that Tobirama accepted) he had so many things he wanted to use them for...

 

"Ni-san! Ni-san, no! Defenestration is not the answer! Put me..."

 

Izuna's voice turned into a shriek as a crash sounded throughout the house. Madara had finally lost his temper it would seem. Izuna must have ruined his latest attempt to learn how to cook.

 

How unfortunate. Madara was really getting better now.

 

Slipping the box in his robe pocket he made his way to the kitchen to check on his brother's continuing survival. It would be such a shame to lose one after they finally had peace.

 

Madara was frowning at a pot that actually looked like it might have been edible if not for the pile of chili flakes sitting on top. 

 

Izuna's contribution to the dish.

 

"He's fine. He didn't even land in the roses this time."

 

"Ahh. Leftovers then?"

 

Madara drooped, and any sympathy he felt for Izuna died. Madara really was trying to settle into the peace and learn things he'd never had the chance to before.

 

He would have to talk to Izuna about his tendency to ruin Madara's attempts.

 

"Perhaps if you scoop out the flakes and the area around them?"

 

"Maybe..." 

 

His little brother sounded so dejected as he started trying to salvage his stew and Indra already knew he'd be eating his entire share without complaint.

 

If it was to spicy he would just throw Izuna in the pond. Or better yet,  throw him in the Senju's pond. Tobirama had mentioned that his koi were a much larger breed...

 

"Next time mother visits I will ask her to teach you some of her recipes. She's given up on me ever learning but you're doing much better than I ever did."

 

Madara perked up at that. His own mother had never had the time to teach her children domestic tasks and their father was... well, he could clean but his children had inherited his cooking ability. If it wasn't for Indra's mother they might have starved.

 

Eventually Izuna came back in and sulked at the table. If Madara made sure he got the most visible chili flakes... well, who could blame him.

 

Dinner was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, or nursing bruises in Izuna's case. Occasionally Indra's hand would drift to his pocket where his carefully crafted gift rested.

 

Madara eventually caught his eye and waved his chopsticks at him.

 

"What's that?"

 

Both his little brother focused on him and he felt a sudden bout of nervousness. It was ridiculous. There was no reason for it. His brothers would be pleased that he had found someone...

 

Still, he was slow to take the box from his pocket and set it in the table. His brothers eyes went wide and one of them sucked in a deep breath.

 

"So... you'll be needing that house soon?"

 

***

 

Indra timed his visit to Tobirama's office carefully. Late enough that he would be done with anything important, but early enough that Hashirama would still be in his own office. He didn't want to see the other Senju anytime soon. There was a chance that he might just break the man's nose. Or worse.

 

While that was a pleasnt thought, it was a thought for another time. He wanted to start the courtship off on a good note, and he was already at a bit of a disadvantage. Injuring his brother, no matter how angry Tobirama was with him, wasn't the best way to start.

 

Looking into the office had his anger spiking once more. Tobirama had his head in his hands, fingers tight in his hair. He looked so tired, and hurt. Hashirama must have started in on him again. This was unacceptable. Tobirama was ment to be relaxed, excited about learning or smiling. Not... Beaten down and defeated.

 

Marshalling his expression Indra knocked lightly on the door. Tobirama's head snapped up and Indra had to fight not to show his rage. There were bags under his eyes and a tightness to his muscles that screamed stress.

 

"You look like you need some air. Join me for tea?"

 

His offer was met with a slow blink and a hesitant nod. Good. This was good. It was a break from their normal routine and it didn't seem to be pushing any boundaries. And it let them be seen together in public, at a nice tea house even. And he had every intention of paying for everything. He would have anyway, but it seemed like he really could use a nice evening without worrying about anything.

 

He gave the other a minute to tidy up his desk before ushering him out the door with a hand on his back. He had to fight back a smile when he felt Tobirama lean into the touch. He shifted his arm until it was wrapped around the others shoulders, letting Tobirama lean against his side. He was tired, stressed, and in need of friendly contact. And he trusted Indra enough to accept it from him.

 

It was enough to make him want to puff up in pride.

 

The feeling only grew as they walked to the tea house. They had their heads close together as they talked, Indra doing his best to steer the conversation in a lighthearted direction. 

 

Everyone they passed stared as they walked by, eyes wide and hurried whispers passing back and forth. His cousin Hikaku stumbled into a Senju woman. Indra shot a glare at her and quickly distracted his companion when she took a step towards them.

 

"You know, Izuna gets so pissy when your water dragon comes up."

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes even as he gave a huff of amusement, "you mean to tell me he hasn't gotten over that?"

 

"Tobirama," he began gravely, eyes sparking with amusement, "he won't even tell me what happened."

 

Warm laughter bubbled up as they entered the tea house. Mood successfully lifted, Tobirama distracted and ignoring his clanswoman, and the promise of an embarrassing story to hold over Izuna? Oh yes. The night was already a success.

 

Now he just had to secure a promise for help over the weekend. After getting such a promise it would be easy to talk him into just staying with him, and away from his clan and their stress.

 

Though, it was probably a bit much to hope Tobirama would share his bed... but the guestroom was near enough. Still, the mental image of Tobirama spread out across his bed, hair mused and cheeks flushed, trembling with need... it was a very distracting image.

 

"Indra?"

 

Tobirama's voice pulled him back to reality and had him fighting down the first hint of a blush. This really wasn't the time or place to linger on that particular fantasy.

 

"My apologies, Tobirama. I was just thinking of something I need to do."

 

He ushered his companion to a seat and as soon as they were approached he placed an order for a pot of jasmine green tea, which he knew was Tobirama's favorite, and an assortment of sweets. He paid for it all in advance and cut off Tobirama's protests.

 

"You need it. Or, if you must, consider it a bribe. I do need to ask for your help with something."

 

Tobirama rolled his lovely lovely eyes at him and Indra felt a thrill of satisfaction as he gave in with ill grace.

 

"You know you don't need to bribe me for my help."

 

"Is that so? Well, then we can just call this a date."

 

Oh, there was the flush he had just been dreaming about. How lovely. Time to move on to the rest, before the younger man had time to form a response.

 

"But as I was saying. I have decided that I need a house of my own. I love my brothers dearly but I need some space. I was rather hoping that you would help me move this weekend?"

 

As he had hoped Tobirama focused entirely on his request. Indra very carefully kept his eyes on Tobirama and ignored the shocked gasps around them as he finally agreed.

 

"Of course."

 

Oh yes, victory was sweet indeed.

 

"I was hoping to get an early start. I'd like to be settled by Sunday night."

 

***

 

Tobirama hummed thoughtfully and sipped his tea. The elders had suggested that they would like a meeting in the morning... but he would much rather be helping his friend.

 

"Of course. I can meet you anytime you'd like."

 

Something flashed in Indra's eyes and Tobirama shied away from thinking of why it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

 

When Indra spoke again his voice was low and smooth and Tobirama couldn't help but flush a bit.

 

"I was thinking, it would be easier if you stayed with me over the weekend. Then we can just get started after breakfast. And we'll be working quite late as well, so it just makes sense."

 

Tobirama could feel his heart speed up and he cursed the stupid thing. It always did that when Indra used that tone. By all means he should be used to it by now.

 

And really, his suggestion was logical. It would save time if he stayed there. And if he was lucky he wouldn't have to make tea first thing in the morning. As much as he needed the boost, it was almost to much effort. And the first batch was always terrible.

 

Still, he felt like he should object. He had long since moved into his own little house and he never had been comfortable with visitors for more than a couple hours. Which made him wonder at the fact that he really wouldn't mind spending this extra time with Indra. The only down side he could really think of was spending his time with Izuna as well.

 

"I wouldn't want to impose."

 

A slow, wicked smile spread across Indra's lips as he all but purred, "believe me, Tobirama, it would be my pleasure."

 

He nearly dropped his cup at the bolt of heat that rushed through him.


	2. A new start and realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we see a bit of what's going on with Hashirama.

Indra was quite pleased with the world. Tobirama was sleeping peacefully in the guestroom, Izuna was fuming silently, and Madara was eyeing him suspiciously. He was kinda proud of his little brother, he was starting to figure out who he was attempting to court even before the rumors made it to him. Then again Madara is the one who found them some time ago when Tobirama had fallen asleep on his shoulder after a day of non-stop meetings. It had changed how he acted around the younger Senju for the better.

 

Feeling rather generous he set about making tea instead of leaving it to Madara and was debating sending one of his brothers to pick up breakfast. Izuna's fuming was getting old fast. He had been in a snit ever since Indra had told him he was moving out. His attitude only got worse when he realized the tea Indra was making was jasmine, which he knew for a fact was his rivals favorite.

 

"Ni-san, I wanted lavender!"

 

Indra's eye twitched at the tone. Izuna hadn't whined at him like that since he was 8. So he did the same thing he did back then.

 

"Pick some up while you're getting breakfast. And make sure you get enough for our guest."

 

Ignoring the scandalized stuttering he shoved his brat of a brother out the door.

 

"Aren't you going to give me the money for it?!"

 

"No. You get to buy."

 

He shut the door on his shouting. Soon enough he would realize he was being childish. When he did he would do something to apologise. He just hoped the drama hadn't woken Tobirama. It wouldn't due to have his day start on a sour note.

 

"Indra-ni, how long have you been courting Tobirama?"

 

Indra hummed thoughtfully. So, Madara really had figured it out. And hadn't interfered.

 

"Officially? I hope to start in two days. Unofficially? The day you found us under the tree. I knew the instant he fell asleep on me that I wanted that forever."

 

Several expressions crossed Madara's face before settling on fond amusement.

 

"I'll admit, I was surprised that day. But it did remind me that he was just as human as the rest of us. I think I needed that. And if he makes you happy then I will support this. I'll keep the elders off your back as long as I can."

 

A surge of affection rushed through him at his little brothers declaration. For as much as the elders liked to turn their noses up at the bastard halfbreed, they knew he was a powerful shinobi and a wonderful political tool. They had been trying to find ways around the Uzumaki's claim to him for years. But as a clan of matriarchs his mother held more say over his marriage than his father's clan. More so since they had never wed in the first place. Indra had never been more greatful.

 

"You know, I never took him as someone who would sleep in..."

 

Once more his brother pulled him from his thoughts and he couldn't help but snort. 

 

"Madara... if Tobirama had his way he wouldn't be up before noon. I should probably go and wake him."

 

Madara's surprised laughter followed him down the hall to the guest room.

 

Opening the door, slowly in hopes of advoiding a kunai to the face, Indra peeked in. Tobirama was still sleeping soundly, apparently perfectly content in the home of his rival. His face was smooshed down into the pillow and the blanket was pooled at his waist exposing the muscles of his back.

 

Indra's eyes raked over the sleeping form, drinking in the sight and blessing the Senju clans lack of modesty. Not a single one of them was body shy.

 

"Tobirama?"

 

Keeping his voice soft and his steps just audible he made his way to the bed. Amazingly the younger man didn't so much as twitch. So he took a chance and sat at the edge of the bed.

 

That earned him a sleepy hum and one eye cracked open to peer up at him.

 

"Come on Tobirama. It's time to wake up."

 

Tobirama simply closed his eye and shifted closer, only to curl up again with his head in Indra's lap.

Before he could stop and think about what he was doing his fingers were burried in soft white hair. Slowly dragging his fingers through the silky mess earned him a quiet sigh, and more weight as Tobirama settled more firmly against him.

 

Well... a few minutes wouldn't hurt. How could he possibly pass up this chance? Slowly he lengthened his strokes, fingernails dragging lightly against his scalp and down until he was able to trace the muscles of those lovely, broad shoulders. Over and over, memorizing the feel of silky hair and smooth skin peppered with little scars.

 

***

 

When Indra had sat down on the edge of the bed he had been prepared for a light shake and a reminder that he agreed to an early start. The quiet attempt to wake him made him want to smile, which had him curling in on himself to hide it. That he wound up using Indra as a pillow was a pleasant coincident. Discreetly taking in the scent of jasmine tea, smoke and sea, Tobirama went boneless against him and signed in content when fingers ran through his hair.

 

He was ready to drift off again when those clever calloused fingers dipped lower and traced over his shoulders. Slow and soft and sensual. That was so much more than a friendly touch. Tilting his face away to hide his blush he bit his lip and let his mind race.

 

Indra had never touched him like that. Had always been careful not to let his touches linger. But now... now he was letting him rest in his lap and his fingers scraped so pleasantly against his skin, playing with his hair and tugging ever so gently. 

 

Distracted as he was he didn't notice Madara in the doorway until he cleared his throat causing Indra to startle and giving Tobirama and excuse to 'wake up'.

 

Madara rolled his eyes at them, annoyed and amused in equal measure. 

 

"Izuna is back with breakfast. And since you got so distracted, Indra-ni, I made a new pot of tea. So hurry up and let Tobirama get up. You're the one who wanted an early start."

 

Once Madara was out of the room Indra coughed and carefully pulled his hand away, letting Tobirama sit up.

 

Had he been able to look at Indra without saying or doing something embarrassing, he might have seen the way Indra's eyes were now wandering over his chest, down to where the blanket slipped down showing the barest hint of his undergarments.

 

"My apologies. I hadn't intended to keep you waiting."

 

***

 

Tobirama hadn't come home the night before, and he wasn't in his lab or in the office. Everything was neat and in order, waiting for him to come back and pick up where he left off. Except he wasn't there. 

 

And he was pissed enough that he hadn't been speaking to Hashirama outside of absolute necessity. It made something in him squirm to realize he had hurt his brother so much that he wouldn't even take tea with him. But...

 

"You promised me!"

 

The last words Tobirama had said to him during that meeting played in his head. Over and over on endless repeat.

 

Guilt churned in his stomach and the the elders proposal crumpled in his fist. Yes. He had promised. To never use his little brother as a political pawn. To let him find his own happiness.

 

The weeks of arguments and frustration, of coaxing and pretty words from the elders and the council, and it was an untouched bed, empty office and lab that drove home the truth. He may have just driven his little brother away. All for an alliance that could be achieved in other ways.

 

When had he become Butsuma? How hadn't he noticed?

 

Picking up the empty mug resting on the desk he turned it in his hands gently. It would take more than an apology to mend things with his brother. If it was even possible. After what he had almost done, he couldn't say he would blame his brother for never speaking to him again. Hell, even Butsuma had at least made sure he was comfortable with the idea of marrying Mito. Gave them all the time they had needed to get to know eachother. To court eachother.  And here he was telling his own little brother, who had never really shown an interest in being married, that he had to marry a woman he had never met. For the greater good.

 

He felt sick and slimy.

 

The office door opening behind him had him perking up, an apology already on his lips when his world came crashing down.

 

"So you've heard the rumors too?"

 

Touka's voice, filled with a malicious glee, had him hunching in on himself. She had been just as opposed to the marriage as Tobirama was. And she wasn't afraid to let him know who held her loyalty. 

 

He turned to face her, hoping she would share the rumor and give him the hint he needed to find his brother.

 

"I haven't spoken to anyone yet today, Touka. Not even my wife. I wanted to talk to Tobirama."

 

She sneered at him, expecting him to try and push for the marriage again. He wanted to crawl into a hole at how close he had come to proving her right. When he had gone to bed the night before he had planned on talking to him again. Thinking if they were both rested and rational... but he had been the only irrational one.

 

"Bit late for your plans then. Rumor mill is going wild. Apparently he went home with Indra after a rather intimate date."

 

Several emotions hit him at once. Excitement that his brother was finally showing an interest in someone. Hurt that he hadn't said anything, and annoyance at himself for feeling hurt at all. He hadn't given his brother much reason to talk to him about his personal life. And then fear slammed into him.

 

"Madara's brother? That Indra? You're certain it wasn't the Nara?"

 

Touka's smile was enough to send shivers down his spine. Not Nara Indra then. It had been a fools hope. As intelligent as the clan was, their inherent laziness was enough to drive Tobirama up a wall. But Madara's brother was as intelligent as any Nara, and was more willing to go out and *do* things. And apparently more Tobirama's type.

 

"I didn't see it. But Hikaku did. Apparently they really are very close."

 

"Well then. I suppose it's a good thing I've decided to cancel the marriage contract."

 

The raised brow was a bit much, but he could understand why she was so skeptical. It didn't change the fact that he had decided to cancle it. Realizing that he was driving his last brother away was a good motivator. 

 

"If that's the case then why did the council ask me to fetch Tobirama to go over his duties after the wedding? You know, after he moves to the fucking capitol!?"

 

Hashirama froze, something dark and angry bubbling up inside him. He had told the council to give him time. To show Tobirama the logic in accepting the marriage. Foolish of him, he knew that now. And cruel. But if the council was doing this behind his back... If they thought for an instant that he was willing to send his brother away and had managed to convince Tobirama of that...

 

He could deal with the horror that came with Tobirama dating Uchiha Indra later.

 

"Touka, my favorite cousin, how would you like to help me weed out the council?"

 

Surprise, pleasure and pride flashed in Touka's eyes.

 

"Well then, little cousin. I thought you would never ask."

 

***

Madara had been amused ever since he'd had to go and help Indra wake Tobirama up. Though even he could admit that the two had made a touching scene, Tobirama so relaxed in his brothers lap while Indra was running fingers through his tossled hair. And he had been slightly jealous, he'd always thought Tobirama's hair looked soft.  
It seemed that Tobirama had made a habit of sleeping on his brother.

The first time had been over a year before. Madara hadn't even known they were friends at that point. 

It had been after a day of nothing but meetings, everyone was tired and stressed. Tempers had been running high and by the end of it all Madara had just wanted a spare with someone he didn't want to strangle. So he had gone looking for his brother in his garden and stumbled to a halt. Tobirama had been leaning against Indra's shoulder sound asleep. He looked more peaceful than Madara had ever seen him. And he looked so young at that moment, driving home the fact that the man was the youngest of the founding group.

It had been a good reminder that Tobirama was his own person and not just Izuna's rival. So when it took Indra far longer than it should have to wake the man Madara just rolled his eyes and made a fresh pot of tea before going to collect them both.

That had been several hours ago and he'd had a a great deal of fun watching his big brother stumble all over himself starting with breakfast. 

 

Izuna had decided that since he was buying they were having an assortment of wagashi and fruit glazed with mizuame for breakfast. From the look on his face he had hoped Tobirama would have been annoyed, but the younger man had just politely thanked him and picked out an assortment for himself. With a marked preference for the cherries.

 

This wouldn't have been a problem but it was hot and the glaze was starting to melt and apparently it made it difficult for Indra to keep his eyes from lingering on Tobirama's lips and the quick flashes of pink. Indra's eyes blew wide every single time the Senju's tounge darted out to lick at the mizuame and Madara was fairly certian he was the only one to hear the faint whine that escaped him.

 

However, Tobirama must have caught him staring at least once because he blinked then slipped the last cherry from his plate onto Indra's and smiled at him. Indra's choked thanks was barely understandable.

 

Needless to say breakfast was highly entertaining, even with Izuna sulking at his side.

 

And then, finally, they were gathering the scrolls full of furniture and making their way to Indra's new house. They had been there for all of five minutes when Tobirama declared it to hot and stripped off his top, causing Indra to slam his shoulder into a doorway. Izuna and Tobirama both blinked at him, and then the Senju seemed to realized where Indra was looking and he flushed a light pink. Refused to put his shirt back on though. Which was fair enough. It was *hot* and Madara was debating the merits of stripping a few layers as well. It certianly seemed like it would be more comfortable arranging furniture without being bogged down in sweaty cloths.

 

Eventually he decided to remove just his haori and put up his hair. As amusing as it was to watch his brother stumble ass over teakettle, they did have work to do.

 

"Indra-ni, I'm going to set up the livingroom. I think Izuna can manage the bedroom. Why don't you and Tobirama work on the kitchen and library."

 

His brother gave a distracted nod while Tobirama spared him a smile. 

 

"If you leave the scrolls for the guest room I can get that as well. I've invented a solid clone technique that can help."

 

Madara felt his own eyes widen at that. Is this why Indra was so interested? Because for the first time he really wanted to pick the younger mans brain.

 

"You made a new clone. And... it sounds like they're capable of independent thought?"

 

If that were the case then the time it took to do his paperwork must have been cut in half! What an ingenious idea!

 

"Mm. The memory transfer is a bit of a pain still. Trying to fix it so it's not just a lump of information hitting all at once. But it's proven quite useful."

 

Madara pondered over that for a few minutes before nodding to himself and handing over requested scrolls.

 

"Have you thought to use an Inu seal? Might help the transfer."

 

"I have. And it did help. Perhaps the placement? If I put it after..." his voice trailed off into mumbles, clearly lost in thought. It was a good enough excuse to slip out and get started.

 

He really didn't want to be around when Indra finally pulled himself together and started the courtship.

 

Perhaps he shouldn't have given them the scroll with the spare futon? He knew where those looks lead, had found Izuna in a few to many compromising positions over the last few years. 'Exploring his options' as he called it. Madara was rather convinced people realized that he was still a brat and broke things off.

Still, Indra and Tobirama were much closer to each other than Izuna had been with any of his flings. He kinda wondered what their wedding would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date and a meeting.

By mid afternoon the four of them had managed to get most of the furniture set up. Indra was pleased to realize he would be able to sleep in his new house that night. If he played his cards right then Tobirama would be in his guestroom, and if he was very lucky he could recreate the scene from the morning. Tobirama curled in his lap, face pressed against his thigh. With no chance of Madara or worse, Izuna, interrupting. If Tobirama was allowed to wake up slowly then maybe Indra could enjoy the closeness even longer. 

He let out a quiet sigh as Tobirama pulled his shirt back on. If they had stocked the kitchen then they wouldn't need to leave for lunch and Tobirama wouldn't be covering all those lovely muscles and pale skin. He was rather disappointed that he hadn't thought of that sooner. But he had been taken with the idea of going to the market with Tobirama.

He had enjoyed the looks they had received when they had gone for tea. There had been  more than a few envious looks thrown his way along with the shock. He was determined to show everyone how comfortable Tobirama was with him. How relaxed and content he could be. He fingered the box in his pocket again, as he had off and on all day. If he could just make himself ask...

But that was for later. Lunch first, then the market. Then back to the main house to get his personal belongings now that the furniture was finished.

He turned to his intended and offered a smile.

"What would you like to have for lunch?"

"Chilled somen noodles." 

Tobirama's response was instant and also very agreeable to him. It was hot and the idea of eating anything warm made his stomach turn. That being said, neither he nor Madara were surprised in the least by Izuna's instant gag. Their baby brother hated the feeling of cold noodles more than just about anything. During the war he would claim he would rather kiss a Senju than eat them. So it wasn't a surprise to Indra when Madara offered to take him for Inarizushi instead.

He turned to Tobirama and couldn't help but smirk. This was the perfect opportunity and he wasn't going to miss it. Careful to keep his voice playful while infusing just a hint of his true intent he took his chance.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us. This can be our second date."

To his delight Tobirama flushed a pretty shade of pink. And then he met Indra's eye, a calculating gleam in his own before glancing away. His next words were the sweetest he'd ever heard.

"Only if we get kakigori after."

This time it was Izuna who slammed into the doorway in shock. Thankfully Madara drug him out of the house before he could say anything to ruin this moment.

Once they were alone they spent a few minutes determinedly not meeting each others eye. Then Indra cleared his throat.

"So. It's a date? A real date, I mean. You'll let me court you?"

"Yes," his voice was so soft Indra could barely hear it over his own thundering heart, "yes." A bit louder, then, "I would... I would like that. Very much."

He wasn't aware of moving, but suddenly he found the younger man wrapped in his arms and he sighed in relief as he burried his face in soft white hair. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled back just enough to meet soft red eyes. And finally he presented his gift

"That makes me very happy, Tobirama. It would make me even happier if you would wear this?"

He watched carefully as his new partner opened the box, eyes widening in surprised pleasure. 

It was a small thing, catered to Tobirama's more subtle nature rather than the traditional Uchiha, and indeed Uzumaki, flair for dramatics. A small leather strap with a silver pendant bearing the Uzumaki spiral overlaid with the Uchiha crest. In the entire village only he could gift such a thing, anyone who saw it would know exactly who was courting this man.

His heart swelled when Tobirama didn't hesitate to tie it on his left wrist.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, Tobirama admiring the bracelet and Indra trying to contain his giddiness over seeing Tobirama wearing his mark.

The moment was broken when Indra's stomach reminded him that he hadn't been able to focus on breakfast. Now it was his turn to flush. Still, they did need to go.

When they walked down the street they went hand in hand, and this time Indra didn't bother to hide his smirk when passerbys stared.

***

Hashirama smiled pleasantly at the council when he and Touka walked in, taking more than a bit of amusement when they squirmed.

"I was just recently informed that you had requested a meeting today. Something to do with my brothers duty to the village?"

One of his own elders met his eye, a light of understanding passing through them. They looked away quickly.

One of the Nara elders, the one who first mentioned how much of an advantage it would be to have Tobirama as the marriage candidate, nodded slowly.

"Yes. Where is he? If you are here then does this mean he has finally accepted his duty to the village?"

Hashirama noted a look of startled rage flicker over the Uchiha elders. One looking infinity more annoyed than the other. Amaya was her name, if Hashirama rememembered right. She had been one of the few voices that had sided with Tobirama when he voiced his displeasure. Another, Inuzuka Eshima, leaned away from the Nara. Hashirama made a mental note to thank them for being decent people when he himself had failed. It was good to know that Tobirama had people in his corner.

Still, that small bit of comfort did nothing to dull the anger burning in his chest. Anger he was more than willing to let loose. The rest of the council deserved it just as much as he himself did.

"Nara-san. My brother knows his duties better than anyone. He does not need a council of nosey elders, or even myself, to tell him what those duties are. He is the acting clan head of the Senju while I remain in office. His duties are to see to the clans needs and to protect this village to the best of his ablities. As he has always done."

Amaya looked at him with something close to approval in her eyes, which was a first. She had seemed to actively dislike him from the start.

"Be that as it may, Hokage-sama, he has been very disrespectful about this whole thing. It's a simple matter of politics and his fighting it as he has been is detrimental to the village."

Hashirama smiled serenely, causing a nervous energy to run through the room. 

"Perhaps I have not made this clear. This council will never again tell my little brother what his duties are. He does not take orders from any of you, nor does any other clan head. And while my brother might have stuck with words to tear you down, I will not."

Looks of confusion and even some terror were beginning to pass around the council and Hashirama noted the look of fierce joy on his cousins face. He waved her forward. Pride warred with amusement as she moved to stand beside him. His cousin had always been one of the clans fiercest warriors. She never did believe in holding back or taking prisoners.

"As our Lord Hokage said, my little cousin knows his duties and he does them well. This does not include marriage. There is a group of Senju closely related to the main family who are more than willing. If the marriage contract is to go through it *will* be with one of them. If anyone in this room tries to push my cousin into this again it will be seen as treason, and I will gladly show you how I earned my rank."

The explosion of voices was chaotic and soothing. Hashirama took a bit of pleasure watching them lose their tempers, Touka egging them on. He wondered if any of the senile bastards would have a heart attack. 

It was Amaya who brought things to a halt.

"Enough you fools!" Her ancient voice growled, demanding attention and respect. As one of the most prolific fighters of her generation, she had been a nightmare on the field according to his uncles, the rest quieted down instantly.

She glared for a moment before continuing.

"I have said before that this village is for the younger generations. That old warmongers like us should have no say in the ruling of this peace. Hashirama-san, I would advise you to replace this council with those closer to your age and who shared the idea of peace. We can not have this village ran as if we were preparing for war."

This time the silence was almost louder than the chaos. It was only broken by Touka's cackle.

***

Lunch had been full of shy smiles and touches that lingered just a bit to long to be casual. Tobirama refused to feel awkward about it. He'd used Indra as a pillow to many times to count and never once felt awkward. If Indra wanted to hold his hand now that they were dating... well, he wasn't going to complain. Though he might not be able to eat kakigori without blushing for some time.

They had taken turns feeding each other bites, laughing and teasing. It was all sweet and innocent, until Indra reached over to wipe a small smear from his lips, eyes fixed as his thumb lingered. Tobirama let out a shakey exhale, leaning into the touch. It was a only when throat cleared near their table that Indra pulled away to frown at a scandalized looking young woman.

Tobirama nearly groaned when he recognized her.

"Senju-Sama. There has been an incident with the council. You're presence has been requested."

Indra tensed up beside him, his frown morphing into a scowl as his hand curled around Tobirama's. He squeezed gently before twinning their fingers together. 

"*We* will be there after we finish our lunch." His voice was firm, leaving no room for debate. 

Oddly enough her eyes softened at that, seemingly pleased. Her gaze flickered to the bracelet Tobirama now wore and a small smile crossed her lips. 

"Of course. I will inform them. Congratulations Senju-Sama. Uchiha-sama." She bowed slightly and swept out of the stand.

After a beat Tobirama leaned against Indra's shoulder and sighed. It had been such a good day. He didn't want the council trying to ruin this.

Beside him Indra huffed and grumbled before lifting their still linked fingers and brushing a kiss across the back of his hand. 

"I ment it, Tobirama. We will go together and if they cause a fuss we will set them straight."

Heat rushed through Tobirama, at the kiss or Indra's assurance he wasn't sure. Either way it made him relax against him and tighten his grip.

"What do you want to bet we get yelled at by our elders?"

For some reason Indra laughed brightly.

"If anyone stands up for us I get to give you a proper kiss."

Tobirama peered up at him, and the look in his eyes made him squirm. He was going to lose that bet, he could already tell. But... a kiss was hardly a difficult forfeit.  In fact, he was tempted to steal a kiss before this meeting had a chance to ruin his good mood.

Sadly he knew they couldn't put it off any longer. It was with a sigh that he shifted away from Indra, who's only response was to rolls his eyes fondly and move with him. He didn't let go of Tobirama's hand and for that he was greatful.

From settling their tab and and walking through the village, ignoring the gasps and wide eyes staring, and all the way to the council chambers, Indra refused to let his grip waver. Tobirama drew comfort and strength from his steady hold and just before opening the door he leaned closer and pressed a lighting quick kiss to the corner of Indra's mouth.

After that, and before Indra could try for a proper kiss before even winning the bet, he straightened his shoulders and opened the door with his head held high. If they tried to take this from him they were in for a fight.

Indra watched in delight as Tobirama drew his confidence around him like armour. This was the man he had first seen on the battlefield and it was thrilling to see again. It was only a chance meeting in neutral territory that gave him a hint of the truth hidden beneath and planted the seed that would one day bloom into trust and love.

And now he was able to help provide that confidence, he was a reason for Tobirama to fight. And Tobirama was a very good reason for him to fight as well. He grinned as they walked through the doors together.


End file.
